A Stronger Naruto
by Conspiracing
Summary: A/N DISCONTINUED I do not own Naruto or any characters from Naruto. Kyuubi takes Naruto on a training trip. When he gets back, he is way stronger, but is he strong enough to become the Hokage? Pairings: NarutoXHinata and more.
1. Prelude

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any characters in this story. This is my first story I have ever written so it shouldn't be that good. Give me advice on how I can make my stories better. I'm new to Fanfiction altogether so I don't know how to use it that well. Enjoy!

* * *

**

Human speaking

_Human thoughts_

**Demon speaking**

**_Demon thoughts _**

_Time passed or location_

* * *

**Prologue**

The sounds of running footsteps, the shouting of villagers, and panting were all you could hear throughout the silent night on October 10. A 5-year-old Naruto was running from an angry mob of villagers. The young boy takes a right accidentally and finds a wall in front of him. A dead-end.

"We've got you now," said a villager.

"What did I do wrong to make you all so mad at me?" Naruto asked, shaking with fear.

"Shut up you demon spawn, we don't have to answer any of your stupid questions," snarled the same villager.

"Prepare to die demon filth," said another villager as he raised his weapon.

Naruto closed his eyes waiting for the pain. It never came. Although he thought he heard shouts, he didn't try to open his eyes was too scared to do anything. Feeling some warm liquid fall on him, he opened his eyes a little to see a mysterious figure holding fire in his hand. That was the last thing he remembered before he passed out.

* * *

_(In Naruto's Mindscape)_

Naruto woke up in an unfamiliar room. He couldn't really see anything because his vision was so blurry, but could barely make out some vertical columns, which looked somewhat like they were made with metal. He rubbed his eye. That was when he saw it. Behind the cage was a huge, orange fox with what looked like nine tails sticking out of him. **"Hello Naruto. We have a lot to talk about so sit up and listen."**

"Who the hell are you? Where am I? I want to go home," bawled Naruto noisily.

**"Ugh, this is why I hate dealing with brats like you. Why do I have such a wimp for a container? I am the Kyuubi. I just saved you from being killed because frankly, I don't want to die yet. I can enter and leave at will but not when with full power. I only do this when you are in danger. Your lucky I'm here because I've been healing all your wounds since I was sealed inside you. That's the only reason you haven't died yet. Currently you are in a mindscape that you subconsciously created."**

"Wait. You're the Kyuubi? That's impossible! The Yondaime (Sp?) killed you! I learned it from the old man."

**"Well apparently he didn't tell you the entire truth. Listen Naruto, what I am about to say to you is a secret that could cost you your life if you told anyone."

* * *

**

(_A few minutes later_)

"So, in a nutshell, you were sealed in me. No wonder I'm called a demon." Naruto said finally understanding.

**"What, your not mad at me? I thought right when I finished explaining you would yell at me saying its all my fault that your beaten. Maybe you aren't such a little kid after all," **said a surprised Kyuubi**.**

"What's that supposed to mean?"

**"Nothing. Anyways, do you want to get stronger?"**

** "**Hell yeah I do."

**"Good."

* * *

**

_(In The Real World)_

It was darker in the shinobi world than it was when he was attacked but Naruto could still see the blood on himself, the bodies on the floor, and the Kyuubi.

**"Follow me Naruto, we need to talk to the Sandaime **(Sp?)** before we begin training."**

"What does the old man have to do with me training?"

**"A lot."

* * *

**

_(Hokage Tower)_

Naruto and the Kyuubi walked into the Hokage Tower. The receptionist saw Naruto and looked at him with much hate but still allowed him to go. They knocked on the Sandaime's door. "Come in." They entered the room to see the hokage surprised upon seeing Naruto with a friend. "Naruto! How are you doing? And who is your new friend standing next to you?"

"Hi old man! This is Kyuubi." Naruto remarked simpily.

Hearing this, the Hokage quickly got on guard. "Naruto! Get over here quickly!"

**"Oh so suddenly I'm the bad guy? I didn't attack this hell hole on purpose just so you know," **the Kyuubi said looking hurt.

"How do I know you didn't? You could be lying."

**"Whether you believe me or not is your decision, but at least listen to my story and then judge me."**

The hokage sat back down. "Well? Tell me your story."

The Kyuubi sat down with Naruto and started telling his story. When he finished, the hokage nodded. "After hearing this story, I think I believe you."

**"Good now about Naruto's training sessions. I have to take him to other places to train him. There are too many harmful eyes here. I'll be training him for about 7 years."**

"Well, I gu-

"Please old man?" Naruto interrupted.

The hokage sighed. "Fine. Do all you want but I expect him to be alive and able to protect himself when he returns. Alright?"

**"Fine. C'mon Naruto. Lets go eat some ramen and then we go," the Kyuubi said.**

"Yatta! I'm gonna take that hat from you old man. Just you wait."

"I look forward to that day Naruto." But inside his mind, he was thinking, "_Then you will meet all ninja's worst enemy. Paperwork."

* * *

_

_(After 50 bowls of Ramen)_

Naruto and the Kyuubi set out for Naruto's training. As they walk away from the gates, a small girl with pale eyes watches them leave. _"I'll train my hardest too Naruto. Then maybe you'll notice me."_ Just thinking about that, she fainted dead away.

The Kyuubi sensed her long before and smiled mentally. _**"She will be a great mate for Naruto."

* * *

**_

**(A/N: Yay I finished my first chapter ever. After reading this chapter you should know I'm a horrible author but give me a break. This is my very first story. I will try to upload a new chapter every week or so. If I don't I'm sorry. I might have some chores or something, I don't have time, or I'm too lazy.)**


	2. Chapter 1: The Return

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any characters from it.

* * *

**

Human Speech

_Human Thoughts_

**Demon or Summon Speech**

_**Demon or Summon Thoughts**_

**Time Passed or Location**

Jutsu

* * *

Chapter 1: The Return

**(In Front of Konoha's Gates 7 Years After)**

Two people were walking towards the Konoha Gates. One was taller than the other while both wore hoods. The gatekeeper sees the two mysterious figures and walk in front of them to stop them.

"Please state your business," the gatekeeper asks politely.

"We would like to talk to the hokage of this village. We have a note from your hokage allowing us to enter," the shorter of the two said, handing the gatekeeper the note.

The gatekeeper takes the note and looks at it for a few seconds, then permits them to enter the village. As the two enter the village, many normal villagers point and whisper to each other about the two. **" Naruto. Lets hurry to the Hokage Tower. I don't like being in the center of attention," **the taller of the two told the one named Naruto.

"Hai Kyuubi-sensei," Naruto said lazily.

**"I told you not to call me that in public. If people heard, they would freak out," **Kyuubi retorted as they shunshined toward the Hokage Tower.

* * *

**(Inside the Hokage Tower)**

The receptionist allows them to pass or rather forced to when she demanded they take off their hoods. Luckily no one saw them. They continued walking down the halls and knocked on the Sandaime's room door. A voice was heard, "Come in." They entered to see the hokage smoking his pipe while reading some paperwork. "Who are you?"

**"We are traveling ninjas looking for a village to settle in and we would like to join this one," **Kyuubi lied still under his hood.

The hokage eyed him suspiciously. "So you want to join Konoha? What made you choose this village instead of all the others?"

**"Nothing in particular. We were just nearby and decided to try to join this one," **the Kyuubi lied again. Foxes were masters at lying.

The hokage's mind was thinking, _"Their chakra is so strong I can't sense if he is lying or not. I have to let them join or the council will replace me with some one else for letting such a strong person go. Not that I would mind."_ The hokage sighed. Taking out some papers, he asks them, "What are your names?"

**"Our names are Naruto Uzumaki and Kyuubi." **The Kyuubi said so simply; you would have thought it was a joke. Naruto and Kyuubi then removed their hoods.

The hokage jumped from his seat. "Your back! I haven't seen you in 7 years! Are you all right? Kyuubi I swear if he's injured in any unusual way I wi-

"Old man I'm fine," interrupted Naruto, "Kyuubi-sensei wouldn't do something that bad to me."

The hokage sighed with relief. "Good cause if you weren't all right I don't know what I could have done. So how was training or do I not want to know?"

"You DO NOT want to know." Naruto said almost immediately.

**"It wasn't that bad was it? All you did was be trained by a few demons." **Kyuubi said as if it was so easy an academy boy could do it.

"They were freaking crazy! Yatsue-sensei made me sleep on boards of nails and if I got a single mark on myself, I-" Naruto shuddered, "I, I don't want to think about it."

The hokage looked at Kyuubi as if he was crazy. "You made him sleep on boards of nails on them?"

**"It wasn't me. Another demon did it," **breathed Kyuubi.

"Well, as long as he's ok I guess. Anyways Naruto, you need to take the Genin exams tomorrow in order to become a genin. I'm sorry but that's what you have to do."

"Fine with me. I'll just pass it then I'm done. Now can I go get some ramen? I'm craving for some." Naruto said while drooling. After getting an approval, he shunshined out of the hokage tower leaving black flames behind him and a black spot on the floor.

"You trained him stronger than me. Now I'm not the strongest in the village anymore," the hokage pouted looking a bit sad and pleased

**"Of course I have. If I didn't, he might not have been able to take that hat from you and complete his dream," Kyuubi said.

* * *

**

**(At Ichiraku's Ramen Stand)**

"Hey I'm back old man Ichiraku! How's the Ramen store holding?" Naruto yelled as he ran into the store.

"How's my favorite customer doing? I missed your gobbling down ramen ways," Teuchi said happily, "How much are you going to eat?"

"Since I haven't been here in a long time, I'll go with 5 bowls." Naruto told Teuchi.

Poor Teuchi almost had a heart attack. "Only 5 bowls? Are you ok? Maybe you aren't feeling well. I have some medicine on me. Wait one second." He said running to get medicine.

Naruto started laughing. "I'm not sick or anything. My sensei just told me to eat less ramen so I didn't have a full stomach all the time."

"Well, I guess I can't stop you or your sensei. Oh well. Wait a few minutes please. Ayame! 5 bowls of ramen for our favorite customer!" Turning back to Naruto, he said, "Let me just tell you that ramen around the world is running out so I might not have any next time you come."

Naruto's eyes widened. "Screw my last order. 100 bowls of ramen please!"

Teuchi laughed. "Coming right up!"

* * *

**(100 Bowls of Ramen Later)**

"Phew. I haven't eaten like that in a long time. Thanks for the food!" Naruto called to the owner and Ayame as he left. He put his hood back on and decided he should walk around the village. He walked past some training grounds to see a raven-haired boy about the same age as him training. "Hey! Little raven haired boy!" Naruto called out.

The said boy glared at him. "My name is Sasuke (Sp?)."

Naruto looked surprised. "Wow. What's your problem?"

"You."

"Well, that's great. You want to spar with me?"

"Sure. I could take a little break."

"Ok. Rules are: You can use whatever jutsu you want to get the opponent on at least one knee. Ready? Set. Go!" and the sparring match began.

Sasuke charged at Naruto thinking he could just punch him and be done with it. He was so wrong. Naruto stepped to the side and stuck his foot forward making Sasuke trip and fall on the floor. "I win." Naruto told Sasuke holding up the victory sign.

Sasuke turned around looking angry. He called out "Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu! (Sp?)"

And a great big fireball shot out of Sasuke's mouth. Naruto just lay down and waited for a while. When Sasuke saw that Naruto wasn't even burned in the slightest, we got really mad. "Why didn't you get burned? That attack should have left no trace of you behind!" Sasuke shouted, clearly pissed off.

"Easy, I lay down and waited for the little spark to pass. It was so small the bottom didn't even reach the floor." Naruto responded with a tone of disappointment.

Sasuke was about to attack Naruto when black flames appeared and Kyuubi stepped out. **"Naruto. We need to get some training done. Let's go.**

"Aww but sensei. I'm playing with the little Uchiha," Naruto pouted.

**"Now!"** Kyuubi said in a demonic voice making Sasuke scared of him.

"Alright. Sasuke! I'll play with you some other time." And with that, they both disappeared in some black flames leaving a cursing Sasuke.

_"Who were those guys? I have to get stronger somehow so I can beat the shorter kid. Maybe when I unlock my Sharingan I can copy some of their techniques and then I'll be stronger than them. For now I should try and follow them."

* * *

_

**(A Different Training Ground)**

**"Today I will be giving you a summoning contract for foxes. Not only can they fight but also, they can spy, deliver messages, and be great pets. Each fox should have a special ability in them. Some foxes are elemental. Some are masters of stealth. Some are fast. There are lots of them."** The Kyuubi explained.

"So basically, I'll be learning how to summon foxes." Naruto said.

**"Well, basically yes."**

From behind a tree, Sasuke watched them as Naruto tried summoning foxes after he signed the contract. He saw Naruto successfully summon a gray fox with 3 tails. Sasuke got so mad he came out from his hiding spot, took a kunai out, and threw it at Kyuubi while shouting, "Train me!"

Kyuubi shunshined behind Sasuke and looked at him. **"You are too arrogant and greedy for power. I wouldn't train you even if you were my only choice. Go home." **Kyuubi growled, before moving back next to Naruto who was not listening to what was happening. Sasuke stalked back home extremely pissed.

"Did something happen sensei?" Naruto asked, not knowing why he left.

**"Its nothing." **Kyuubi said.

"So what do we do now?"

**"You can go back and rest. Tomorrow you have to take the genin exam so you should be well rested."**

"Hai sensei."

* * *

**(The Next Day)**

Naruto was walking towards the Academy. Looking around, he saw a lot of stores where he was beaten or charged for high prices. He started running toward the Academy. He didn't want to think about these memories. Naruto reached the Academy and entered his class. Iruka just stood there staring at Naruto when he entered. "Who are you?" Iruka asked, not knowing it was Naruto yet.

Naruto shunshined behind Iruka and whispered "Its me, Naruto," and shunshined back.

Iruka quickly turned around to see nothing behind him. _"What the hell? Where is he?" _He turned around again to see Naruto taking an empty chair next to Sasuke.

"Hello again little Uchiha. How have you been?" Naruto whispered to Sasuke.

Sasuke suddenly remembered who he was and tried to throw a punch at him. He smirked when he felt something solid collide with his fist. He turned to see a fan girl on the floor with birds flying around her head.

"Now Sasuke. Didn't your mom ever tell you not to hit a girl? Oh yeah I'm sorry. I forgot she's dead."

Sakura, who was fighting with Ino at the time, turned at Naruto and screamed, "Hey you! Don't talk to Sasuke-kun like that. He is an elite Uchiha so hurry up and apologize."

Naruto looked sorry. "Oh I'm so sorry." He said sarcastically.

Sakura didn't notice the sarcasm. "That's right. Sasuke-kun, are you proud of me?"

Without hesitation, Sasuke said "No."

Sakura sighed, "Why won't you ever go out with me?

"Because he's gay." Naruto said.

Almost every girl glared at him. One girl in the crowd yelled, "Get him!"

As they were running at him, Iruka shouted, "Stop! I could fail you all right now. And you!" Iruka said pointing at Naruto, "Nice shunshin." (He didn't say Naruto's name because Naruto wants his name to be unknown to people.) "Now let's start the exams. In this ex-"

Sakura interrupted Iruka, "But he wasn't here for the whole year." She said pointing at Naruto who was whistling, "Why does he get to take the exam?"

"Because he is a special case. Anyways, in this exam, you will be tested on the "Bunshin No Jutsu", "Henge No Jutsu", and "Kawarimi No Jutsu" which you have learned in class. I will call you by name and you will perform each jutsu. For "Bunshin No Jutsu" you have to create at least 3. For "Henge No Jutsu", you have to turn into me. Successfully use all of these and you can become Genin. First is.."

* * *

**(After Testing)**

"The top five people are Mystery Person (That's what they call Naruto), Sasuke Uchiha, Kiba Inuzuka, Hinata Hyuuga, and Sakura Haruno. Currently with Mystery Person in first place."

After hearing that Naruto was in first place, most of the girls glared at him again and yelled at Iruka. "That can't be right. Sasuke-kun should be first. Not him."

Iruka sighed. Why did their have to be so many fan girls in his class? "There isn't a mistake so shut up already." The fan-girls eventually calmed down but still hated Naruto. "Come back tomorrow to know your teams. Everyone can go except Na- Mystery Person." And with that, everyone except Naruto and Iruka left.

"What do you want Iruka-sensei?" Naruto asked curiously.

"I want you to stop picking a fight with Sasuke. I know he's stuck-up and arrogant but that doesn't mean you can pick a fight with him and every fan-girl in the class every single chance you get." Iruka said, not wanting his classroom to be destroyed.

"Fine. Now can I go? I have to meet my sensei or he will get suspicious."

"Ok you can go too."

Naruto went outside and saw every fan-girl of Sasuke there was now holding weapons and cracking their knuckles. Naruto sweat-dropped. As they charged, he shunshined out of there before any of them could touch them. Behind a tree, Hinata fainted. Inside, she was thinking, _"Naruto-kun has become so strong. If I want him to notice me, I need to become stronger too."

* * *

_

**(Training Ground #7)**

Naruto looked around for his sensei. When he saw he wasn't here yet, he started training his taijutsu on a tree. Unfortunately, that was the same exact tree Sasuke was in, who was stalking Naruto. "What do you want?" Naruto asked Sasuke, clearly annoyed.

"Fight me. I was caught off guard before but I won't be now." Sasuke snarled.

"Sure. I'm getting bored waiting for my sensei. Same rules ok?"

"Hn."

"Ok ready, set, go."

This time, Sasuke was cautious and started off with "Katon: Housenka no Jutsu." Naruto easily dodged them and created a clone. The clone fought at an equal level with Sasuke in Taijutsu while the real Naruto started training on his own. Sasuke was trying his best not to lose so he didn't notice. Sasuke threw a right jab that was easily dodged and countered with a kick, which hit lower than it was supposed to. Sasuke rolled over in pain. The clone poofed out of existence and the memories came to the real Naruto who fell over laughing so hard tears were coming out of his eyes. That was when Kyuubi shunshined next to him

**"What's so funny that made you fall over?" **He asked curiously.

"Haha! He got- HAHA- in the- pfft- by my clone." Naruto managed to say.

Kyuubi raised an eye inside his mask as he looked at Sasuke who was now standing and blushing in embarrassment. "I'LL KILL YOU!" Sasuke screamed as he took out 2 shurikens and threw them at Naruto who was still on the floor. Sasuke didn't really mean to throw them while Naruto was off guard because he wasn't ready to have his first kill yet. Luckily, Naruto rolled out of the way and they both narrowly missed his head.

Naruto stood up again with tears still rolling down his face. "I win again Sasu-gay. We have to spar again sometimes." And he turned to Kyuubi, "So what are we doing now sensei?"

"Well, you should probably try summoning the fox boss so you can summon foxes at any time to fight for you. His name is Yamatsu."

"Ok. Here we go!" And he tried summoning Yamatsu. He was able to successfully summon it but apparently it wasn't in a good mood.

_**"Who are you and what do you want?" **_Yamatsu ordered in a dangerous voice.

* * *

**_Important! Listed here will be jutsu used in the chapter. It will say it's name, English name, and what it does._**

Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu/ Fire Style: Great Fireball Technique: A huge fireball fired using a lot of chakra. From a website, it says if an Uchiha masters this technique, they are no longer a child and recognized as an adult.

Bunshin no Jutsu/ Clone Technique: The ability to replicate oneself into a clone. When a clone is destroyed, it will turn into smoke. The real person will gain any knowledge the clone experienced.

Henge no Jutsu/ Transformation Technique: The ability to transform into any person or object.

Kawarimi no Jutsu/ Replacement Technique: The ability to quickly replace oneself with something else.

Katon: Housenka no Jutsu/ Fire Release: Fire Balsam Technique/ Fire Release: Phoenix Flower Technique?: Smaller fireballs blown in different directions. 

(A/N: Second chapter of my first story. That took forever. I think I did a bad job on this so, again, give me ways I can make my story better please.


End file.
